


Summer of Corruption, Years of Deceit

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was changed by the events of the Third Task, and Sirius found an old Family Spell that spells trouble for the women they encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Story TITLE: Summer of Corruption, Years of Deceit   
Chapter Title: Prologue: The Warden of New Azkaban  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE:   
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, Ficwad, FanFiction.Net, HP FanFiction Archive  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Inspired by Cypher Three's 'Sirius Sluts' Challenge. Harry was changed by the events of the Third Task, and Sirius found an old Family Spell that spells trouble for the women they encounter.   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: Starts at the end of Third Task and goes extremely AU from there.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There will also be Mind-Control and Dubious consent, incest and other things that would make Michelle Bachman have a conniption fit. There will be bad Weasley's in this story, except for Molly, Ginny and Percy. There will also be Evil Dumbledore.  
AUTHORS NOTES: This will be a darker Harry, he won't actually be Evil, but very grey. Because of events in the story, he won't be as forgiving as he was in canon.  
YET ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: Readers with long memories will recognize 'Helga's Gift' that is mentioned in this story. For those of you who don't, it's something that I came up with in my Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Phoenix, to explain the rampant female bisexuality in most Harry Potter smut fics. Basically in the founders days, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were lovers, and, one time, after a particularly great romp, Helga idly wished that all the girls in the castle could experience such a wonderful feeling. Being a Magical Castle, Hogwarts heard and responded, And, from that time forward the female students at Hogwarts had, at the least, bisexual tendencies. 

 

To crush your enemies, see them driven before you, and to hear the lamentation of their women.   
New Azkaban Prison  
Thuringian Forest  
April 23rd 2001

Prisoner P-2742, the girl who was once known to her school mates as Pansy Parkinson, looked up from her bed when the red light above her cell door flashed three times, alerting her that it was time for her weekly interview with the Warden. She smiled slightly, before schooling her face in it's usual impassive mask. Standing, she took off her light robe and hung it carefully in her wardrobe, she'd learned quite quickly that strict attention to detail would make her life much easier than it could be. Moving to the full length mirror beside the door, she examined her nude body, searching out any imperfection that would cause her to be penalized. 

Her breasts stood firm on her chest, the mandatory dance and exercise classes made sure of that, and she ran her fingers over her nipples, making them tighten satisfactorily. Lifting her arms above her head, she checked to be sure that there was no stubble, and was relieved to see the skin was still baby smooth. Body hair, other than a neatly trimmed strip above her pussy was strictly forbidden, and if he found any, the punishment would be agonizing! 

She shuddered, remembering the time that Prisoner P-1344 (she no longer thought of her mother by name) was found to have neglected her personal hygiene. The woman was hit with a depilatory charm that ripped every hair below her neck from her body, and, as she stood there, blood seeping from hundreds of small wounds on her body, she was sprayed with a liquid that smelled strongly of lemons, soaking her entire body. She couldn't imagine how much it must have hurt, because this woman, who she had seen subjected to the Cruciatus from the Dark Lord that she endured without a sound, collapsed, shrieking in agony as soon as the liquid hit her skin. After that demonstration, all the women, including Draco's Aunt, made sure to always check for hair before their daily inspections. 

Turning, she looked at her arse in the mirror, and saw that the bruise from when she fell from the pole yesterday had already faded. She was pleased because she was sure her arse was going to get enough of a pounding in the next hour or so, based on past experience with the Warden. 'Oh well,' she shrugged, 'if it gets me a warm bed and clean sheets, not to mention regular meals, I'll bend over, or kneel down for him any time he wants. Those first few weeks were bad enough that I never want to go back down there again!' 

The red light flashed twice, warning her she only had 20 minutes to finish getting ready, so she went to her dresser and pulled out the white silk garter belt and stockings she was issued when she agreed to the Warden's terms. Checking that the stockings were on straight and didn't have any runs, she hooked them to the garters, and slipped her feet into the two inch heels. Standing, she did another examination, and nodded, admiring how the heels and stockings made her legs look. Sitting at her dressing table, she applied her makeup, grateful for the courses in muggle living that they all had to attend, otherwise she never would have known how to get by without magic. 

She was just finishing up when the light flashed once, the five minute warning. Grabbing a brush off the nightstand, she stroked it through her shoulder length black hair, pleased that it no longer felt greasy to the touch from the hours over the potions cauldrons like it was back in school. She had timed it properly, and she was standing facing away from the door, her hands behind her back, when the lock clicked and it slid open. 

Keeping her head bowed submissively, she waited for her escort to step into the room. She heard the woman walk through the doorway, and lock the cuffs around her wrists. She knew that the cuffs were only for effect now, she had never even attempted to resist, not even the first time, but she had enough experience with him to realize that he just enjoyed it more when she was bound like this. The woman walked around in front of her, and P-2742 felt the soft fingers touching her under her chin to raise her head. She felt a flush of happiness when she recognized the statuesque blonde in front of her. Her escort was dressed almost exactly as she was, except that the blonde wore a gem encrusted collar around her throat. She was slightly envious of the increased status that the collar denoted, but pushed it aside, knowing that she hadn't earned the right to wear a collar yet, and besides, Miss Fleur was one of her favorites of all the staff, she knew that she would enjoy the session today. 

The blonde seemed to spend a great deal of time looking into her eyes today, before nodding and gesturing for her to turn and walk out the door. She walked the familiar path, passed the cells that held her fellow prisoners, and up the 17 steps to the Main Floor of the prison, the stone walls giving way to warm wood paneling. The carpet was thicker under her feet, and, glancing out the windows, she could see the sun shining through the trees of the forest that surrounded them. 

Stopping at the dark wooden double doors, she waited the required 10 feet away as Miss Fleur walked forward and rapped lightly on the door pane with her knuckles. The doors parted instantly, and her escort stepped inside, returning a few minutes later to gesture for her to enter. 

* * *

Fleur stood beside the desk, watching as the girl stepped into the room and removed her shoes before she approached Master's desk. Her mouth twitched in amusement as she stopped exactly five feet in front of the desk without being told, and lowered herself to her knees. It was Master's decision of course, but it looked like the girl would be the first of the prisoners to earn her name back. She really hoped that she was right, because Nymphadora would owe her a night in the playroom. The pinkette was betting that P-2403 would be the first to make the leap, but she was sure the girl wouldn't move until her lover was ready.

“Prisoner P-2742,” Master said, reading from a sheet in front of him. “You were sentenced to Life Imprisonment at your trial, for participation in the raids that killed the entire Creevey family, including the two year daughters. To your credit, you expressed genuine remorse for the atrocities you performed, and turned yourself in to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement the next day. Serving as a witness for the prosecution, you assisted in obtaining convictions of every Marked Death Eater, and the vast majority were executed for their crimes. You also rejected a more lenient sentence, stating that you felt the need to pay for your crimes. Since you arrived here, you have been a model prisoner, managing to avoid accumulating more than 2 demerits in a one month period, and many months not receiving any at all. These are commendable achievements, and your desire to make amends for what you have done speaks well of your future prospects while you are here. But, for now, it's time to test what you have learned.”

Master slid his chair back, and stood up. Moving around the desk, his hand dropped to fondle her arse as she walked by. She heard the snort of amusement from Cho, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk. Master's Potter Wife always made it a point to be in the office for the testing sessions. Fleur didn't know why, and it wasn't her place to ask, so she just accepted it, just like she accepted everything else that Master decreed. She put the question aside as she felt her arousal rise, as it always did, seeing him in action. He hadn't changed that much, physically anyway, from the 'leetle boy' she met so many years ago, he was still slim, but now he wore immaculately tailored robes, and his black hair had finally grown long enough to be tamed, when he was working he was pulled back into a into a pony tail. The thing that had changed the most was the overpowering sense of power that he radiated, even when he was casually leaning against his desk, as he was now. Focusing on him, she shivered as he spoke, although it was in a quiet, almost conversational tone, the strength still affected her. 

“Prisoner P-2742, What is the source of the quote 'Luke, I am your father'?

With no hesitation, the girl said, “Warden, Prisoner P-2742 reports that the quote is from the movie 'The Empire Strikes Back' the sequel to Star Wars.”

“Prisoner P-2472, Who is Tony Blair?”

“Warden, Prisoner P-2472 reports that Tony Blair is currently Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.”

And the questions went on, Master asking progressively more difficult questions about life in the muggle world, until, after 20 minutes, he stopped and said, “Very good, Prisoner P-2472, you answered every question correctly. Rise and approach Miss Fleur for your reward.”

The girl climbed to her feet, and moved toward her, curiosity on her face. She stopped two feet away from her, waiting. Fleur knew what to do, Master had set these rules in place when he first decided to offer the prisoners an opportunity to upgrade their status. 

She reached out and grabbed the girl, pulling her forward so their breasts were rubbing together. She moaned as her nipples brushed against the warm skin of the smaller girl. Dropping her hands, she gripped the girl's bottom and lifted her slightly, sliding her leg between the girl's thighs. Raising her leg, the silk of her stocking rubbed against her pussy. The girl shivered against her, and she leaned down, kissing her, forcing the girl's mouth open. It didn't take much force, though, the girl eagerly opened her mouth, allowing Fleur's tongue entrance. She enjoyed the minty flavor of the younger girl's breath as her tongue explored the girl's mouth. 

With practiced ease, she rocked her leg back and forth, lifting the girl closer and closer to the edge. She could tell that the girl was getting more and more aroused as her breath started coming quicker and quicker, until she was panting, and her normally pale skin was as flushed as Luna's arse after a spanking. The girl was nearly whimpering with need, and her pussy juices were flowing freely, soaking Fleur's stockings, as she continued rubbing her. Eventually Master must have decided that the girl was at her peak, because he moved away from his desk and stood beside them. Reaching out his right hand, he gripped the girl by the chin and turned her face to look at him and said, “Prisoner P-2472, Cum!”

The girl's eyes rolled back in her head as she shuddered, a scream of pleasure tearing out of her throat. Fleur held her steady as the girl collapsed against her, tears running down her cheeks as she struggled to catch her breath. 

When she saw the spark of awareness return to the girl's hazel eyes, Master said, “Prisoner P-2742, now that you have received your reward, it's time for you to thank Miss Fleur for making you feel good.”

The girl nodded her head and said, “Yes, Warden, Thank you Warden.” Fleur let the girl shift slightly, so her feet were fully on the floor, and she gestured for the girl to follow her as she moved to a flat wooden chair against the wall. Sitting down, she spread her legs, and the girl knelt down in front of her. Looking toward Master, she put all her love and devotion into her gaze as she locked eyes with him, and was rewarded with a slight smile and a nod. Closing her eyes, she leaned back in the chair as the girl moved forward.

* * *   
Prisoner P-2742 shuffled forward, licking her lips as she saw the honey coating the blonde's lips, already swollen and open with desire. She was still basking in the afterglow of the wonderful pleasure the Warden let her have, and wanted to do her best so he would be pleased with her. She also wanted to show Miss Fleur just how much she appreciated what she did, and was looking forward to tasting her again. 

She always liked it when Miss Fleur is the one to bring her to the Warden, because she treated her better than some of Warden's other women do when he has her please them. Some of them try to hurt her, and she doesn't really understand why. She vaguely remembers, from the time when she had a name, that she wasn't very nice to some of them, but doesn't remember the details. Her life from the time before she was here sometimes seems like a fading dream, and it hurts to try and remember details, so she doesn't think about it. 

Sliding her tongue out, she licked along Miss Fleur's outer lips, savoring the sweetness of the fluid on her tongue, and, even more, the gentle sighs of pleasure she gave out. Pulling the lips into her mouth, she sucked on them gently, making them spread even wider before releasing them and slipping her tongue inside. She spent several minutes licking all she could reach of the inner walls, drawing even more sighs of pleasure from above her, and even more honey for her tongue, before concentrating on the nub of flesh at the top of the opening. 

Miss Fleur was starting to squirm in her seat, and had lifted her legs, so Prisoner P-2742 moved so she could rest them on her shoulders before getting back to work. She had received plenty of training in pleasuring other women since she arrived here, so she knew that she would be able to make the blonde peak, she just wished that her hands were free, so she could really make her feel good. In the meantime, she would do the best she could without them.

After licking and sucking on the nub for a few minutes, she moved back to teasing her outer lips. She knew that Miss Fleur was getting close, because her hands came down and slid into her hair, moving her mouth back to where she wanted it. Taking the hint, she started licking on the nub again, and was rewarded with a squeal of pleasure as the blonde's legs tensed around her. 

Holding still, she let the woman come down from the pleasure, but yelped in surprise when she felt the sting of something slapping her on the arse. Taking the hint, she got back to work, and soon Miss Fleur was bucking off the chair as the climax finally hit her. The hands in her hair didn't release her, though, so she just kept licking until she was released. Eventually, the grip on her head relaxed, and she sat back, panting from the exertion, but smiling that she was able to bring the woman to climax. Looking around, she saw that it was the Warden who had slapped her bottom, he was standing next to her, stark naked and erect, holding a crop in his hand. 

Opening her mouth, she waited for him to slide inside her, but Warden just shook his head, to her surprise. The surprise turned to concern when he reached down and released her hands from behind her back, which had never happened to her before. The only time she could remember it happening, was right after they got there, when Prisoner E-2500 had done something incredibly bad, and Warden had ordered all of them into the Dining Hall to watch her punishment. 

They were all seated in their places when the Warden walked in, floating the stiff body of the red haired girl. The Warden stood the girl up, and addressed them, stating that Prisoner E-2500 had violated Rule #4. This drew a gasp from several of the prisoners, because that was the worst of the offenses a prisoner could commit and still not be immediately executed! The Warden continued, saying that E-2500 had tried to take his wand when she was being examined. He said that she was frozen in place before she got within 10 feet of his wand, which was the only reason that she was still alive.

With a gesture, E-2500's hands were released from behind her back, but they were pulled above her head, and manacles appeared around her wrists and ankles. Several of the women winced in sympathy as the manacles on her wrists pulled her off the floor, and the ones on her ankles forced her legs to spread further apart than it seemed to be possible. They could see the agony on E-2500's face as her arms and legs were nearly pulled from her body. 

She had wanted to look away, but couldn't tear her gaze away from what happened next, as four of the Warden's men came in, each of them carrying a heavy wooden club with padded leather wrapped around it, and started to beat the prisoner. She heard the sharp crack of broken bones several times during the punishment, before the Warden called a halt, and the girl was floated to the ground and taken to the Infirmary. It was nearly two weeks later that she was seen again in the cells.

Shaking her head to drive away the memories, because she knew that she hadn't done anything to be punished, she was still relieved when Miss Fleur smiled down at her, and pulled her up into a hug. This had never, to the best of her knowledge, happened before, and she didn't like things that happened for the first time here, because she didn't know how to react. The Warden tapped her with the crop, getting her attention, and gestured for her to stand and follow him.

* * *   
Cho watched impassively as Pansy started licking Fleur's pussy, and she had to admit, it looked like the girl really was good at using her tongue. She was certainly enthusiastic, if the noises Fleur was making were anything to go by. Of course, all of the prisoners have gotten lots of experience over the last few years, so it's not surprising they've gotten good at it. Her co wives and Harry's other slaves were definitely strict teachers, so the prisoners learned quickly. She hadn't used them in the same way the others had, except with Marietta, but that was personal, the bitch had really hurt her back at Hogwarts. 

She and Harry had spent many hours expressing their displeasure with the girl over the past three years, and it always sent a shiver of arousal through her to see the fear in her former friend's eyes when they summoned her to the 'Education Chamber'. She had laughed when she heard Amelia's euphemistic description of the room, it was far closer to a medieval torture chamber than anything else, but it was Amelia's domain and she could call it whatever she wanted. 

Glancing over at her husband, she saw the look of focused concentration on his face that she had learned meant he was using the Legilimency variation he had developed, and wondered what he was learning from Pansy's mind? She knew that Fleur expected that Pansy would be the first of the Prisoners to be promoted out of the cells, so she wouldn't be surprised if Harry was examining her thoughts to find out if her attitude was genuine or just an example of Slytherin cunning. 

She was actually impressed by the way Pansy had learned about the Muggle world, she didn't think she would have been able to answer a couple of the questions that Harry fired at the girl. She was willing to admit that she had been skeptical when Harry came up with the idea, when they were first planning this stage of the operation, for the mandatory Muggle Studies classes, but they were certainly doing an excellent job in changing the attitudes of the pureblood supremacists. 

Hell, even the Lestrange bitch was learning, of course, she was struggling under a handicap, considering that Neville had her in the Chamber two or three nights a week, working out his anger on what had been done to his parents. She shook her head, marveling at the changes in the formerly shy Gryffindor she knew in school, but then, all of the men had become far crueler and dominating over the years. She wondered if that was something Harry was doing deliberately, or just learning from his example? It really wasn't that important, but it was odd that she was the only one of Harry's women that wasn't wearing a collar of some sort, she wasn't the slightest bit submissive, never had been. Of course, it made for some unusual conversations when she was the only one who referred to the prisoners by their actual names and not their numbers, but everyone seemed to know who they were discussing. She suspected that Harry liked the fact that she could, and would challenge him if something he was planning didn't make sense. Of course, challenging him often led to extremely stimulating arguments, which just made the sex afterward even more fun!

Seeing Harry moving out of the corner of her eye, she saw that he was stripping out of his clothing,   
and knew that Pansy's final examination was soon coming. Harry said that he always got the truest readings of a woman when he was buggering her, but she thought that he just enjoyed taking his women that way. She didn't really care for it personally, so she was glad that he had so many women that couldn't object when he was in the mood for it.

Thinking of the other women that shared Harry's bed, she couldn't help but grin, imaging what reactions the sheep of the world would have if they ever learned the true extent of his harem. She did realize that the lack of jealousy among the women was extremely unusual, but figured that Harry had done his usual mind magic to eliminate the problem, so he didn't have to deal with it. She had noticed that he didn't want any conflict among his women, and didn't have any compunction against forcibly changing their minds to ensure harmony. At one point she had asked him if he had adjusted some of his women to make them more submissive, and he didn't deny it, but she really didn't care. All of them, following Harry's example, had crossed the line from gray to dark years ago, and she didn't really feel any different than she had back in school. The only difference was now they were effective and actually accomplishing things. Granted, the things they were accomplishing had to be kept from the sheep until the time is right, but she knew they would fall in line when the time came, or they would fall to the sword, it didn't really matter either way. 

Cho smothered a grin at the look of fear on Pansy's face when Harry was acting so out of character, so unlike the stern, impassive Warden that she had known for all the years since she was sentenced here. She could understand the girls' concern though, something new in this environment rarely meant anything good for the prisoners. She was in for a pleasant surprise this time, though. Seeing that it was time for her to play her part, she dropped the disillusionment charm and stood. Walking over to Harry and Fleur and the stunned Pansy, who apparently had no idea that Cho was even in the room, and was even more surprised that Cho was just as naked as she and Fleur were. None of the prisoners, other than Marietta, had ever been allowed to see her nude. 

Looking at Harry, she raised her eyebrow in question, and getting a nod in return, smiled at the girl, and held out her hand to lead her through the door in the back of the room. The girl's hand was trembling when she took it, and Cho said, “Relax girl, you aren't going to be punished, you haven't done anything wrong. In fact, the Warden is very pleased with you, so you are going to get a special reward.”

They heard a feminine moan of pleasure, and she looked back, to see Fleur bent over and gripping the back of the chair as Harry plunged into her. She shook her head, apparently Pansy's little show had affected him more than he wanted to show, so he was using Fleur to get some stress relief. Cho knew the Veela didn't mind, she was so wrapped up in Harry that she could,and did, have sex with her own sister just because 'Master' wanted her to! 

Squeezing Pansy's hand, she grinned at the girl, “The Warden is going to be a while, so we have some time.” Opening the door, she led the girl to the bed and gestured. Pansy got on the bed and immediately turned so she was on her hands and knees, with her legs spread for easier entry. Shaking her head, she said, “On your back girl, we're going to do something different.”

When Pansy was in position, she climbed onto the bed and straddled the girl's face. Lowering her pussy down to the waiting tongue, she sighed as she was licked from bottom to top. Leaning down, she spread Pansy's legs until she could get her mouth on the girl's core. She heard the girl gasp in surprise, since, from what she knew, the only time any of the prisoners were licked was when the Warden ordered them to have sex with each other while he and the others watched.

* * * 

Harry grunted as he stroked his cock, splashing his cum all over Fleur's face. Holding still while she licked him clean, he stroked her hair in appreciation before walking over to his desk and picking up the smoke filled orb that was sitting on its' stand. Stepping into the bedroom, he tapped the orb to focus the inhabitant's attention, and set it up on a shelf inside the door, to make sure that it could see what was happening. Someday he may let the others in on the secret of the orbs, but not yet, of all his women, Luna was the only one who truly understood what they were, and what they meant, but then, she was the only one who had gone as far into the darkness as he had. Penelope and a few of the others had known about them at one point, because they helped him put the idea into action, but he and Luna had obliviated the memory from them. Luna was the one who had come up with the plan to power the ritual they found in Salazar's journals, and the two of them had worked with Penelope, Narcissa, Molly and Padma to develop the way to put the power source in the various orbs. 

Of all his women, Luna was the only one he considered even close to being his equal, and that had more to do with the cunning of her planning than with her power, even though that was exceptional. The fact that her appetite for depravity nearly matched his, and some of his desires would have turned the Marquis DeSade green with envy, had a lot to do with it as well. 

It was those appetites that led him to the idea of creating this Prison, of course, if the Ministry noticed that he only took attractive female prisoners, they didn't say anything. He had made the offer to each of the women as soon as they arrived at the prison, only for the majority of them sneer at him, and say that would rather die first. Of course Prisoner T-4803 and P-2403 were eager to avoid the cells, so he took them both in his office at the same time. He had been a little disappointed at Prisoner G-2211, considering that Daphne had been one of his eager playmates his Fifth Year, but she had willingly gone along with the Death Eaters in their crimes, even attempting, with her sister's help, to assassinate the head of Gringotts. The others he had expected to turn him down, so he left them in the deepest dungeons for three weeks, and wasn't surprised that all of them were eager to accept his offer by then.

He had been subtly monitoring the Prisoner's thoughts, and was pleased that all the women's attitudes were changing, and sooner or later all but three of them would be taking his collar, those three, though they didn't know it, would never leave the cells alive. He'd already decided who was going to be killing each of them, although he was considering giving L-4472 to Neville, he enjoyed tormenting her so much, and he made it a point to keep his strong right arm happy. Besides, even with the attitude change, the bitch was still a psychotic killer, and he couldn't trust her not to kill when he put them to work. That was the reason he gathered the women, after all.

Looking over at the bed, he could see that Cho had done her job properly, as P-2742 was collapsed on her back, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath. Climbing onto the bed, he nodded at Cho, and she gripped his cock, leaning down to kiss the head, before guiding it to P-2742's entrance. It still amused him, this delusion on Cho's part that she didn't submit to him, she did it all the time! She just didn't realize it yet, but she would, when the time came.

Turning his attention to the tool under him, he reached up and touched her jaw, making her eyes open. Plunging his cock into her pussy, he entered her mind. He saw that the previous changes he had put into place had taken root, and were now a permanent part of her personality. The blood purity prejudice was completely gone, but that didn't surprise him, it was never that deeply rooted, more just a result of her environment. Her bisexuality was taking hold nicely, she couldn't remember a time when she didn't desire other women, which was a change from her initial sessions. Pleased, he let a trickle of his magic flow from his fingers into the skin in her neck, causing her pussy to clench around him as a mini-orgasm hit her. While she was enjoying the pleasure, he dove deeper into her thoughts, and increased her submissiveness even further. She was already looking to him as the primary authority figure in her life, he just changed that to considering him the only authority figure in her life. From there, it only took a light touch to cause her to equate 'Warden' with 'Master' in her mind. 

With that accomplished, he focused on keeping a rhythm as he stroked into her, moving so that she was brought closer and closer to climax, but slowing down before she came. She was moaning in pleasure, her eyes closed as she moved against him, ensuring he got maximum enjoyment from her clenching walls. Moving things forward, he leaned down, kissing her. 

* * *

Prisoner P-2742 gasped in surprise as she felt Warden's mouth on hers, because he had never kissed her before. He always just used her mouth to suck him every other time she was in his office. She wasn't certain how many surprises she could handle today, things were so different this time. The questioning was the same, as was having her lick her escort, but all the other things were different, including the way that the Warden's wife, who had never been with any of the prisoners, that she knew about anyway, actually used her mouth on her. She was still recovering from that experience when she felt the Warden enter her, which was another shock, because he normally just had her on her belly or bent over his desk as he buggered her. That had been what she was expecting when the light in her cell flashed, but something had changed, and she was in unfamiliar territory now. She just hoped that she didn't make a mistake and have things go back to the way they were. 

The Warden broke the kiss, and pulled away from her, looking deep into her eyes again. She didn't understand what was happening, why it seemed like he was searching for something? He must have found what he was looking for, because he actually smiled at her, and told her she could cum. She experienced an instant of surprise, because she wasn't that turned on yet, but a burst of pleasure overwhelmed her, and she stopped thinking for quite a while.

* * *

Fleur watched from the side of the bed, where she was laying with her arms around Cho, as Master pleasured her soon to be sister slave. She almost envied the girl, getting to experience the incredible feeling of belonging and protection when Master really and truly claims her as his own. She hadn't known what to expect when she offered herself to Master, in payment for the debt she owed him for rescuing her, but she certainly had no regrets. She had already enjoyed other women in her bed, and the fact that Master enjoyed watching them just made her even hornier. Of course, if Master had broken his promise to her, and given her to other men, she probably would have felt differently, but he had been the only man to have her, and she was content with that. 

Hearing Master grunt, and knowing that it signaled his release, she slipped out of Cho's embrace and got into position. She knew what she had to do, Master had let her know when she had told him that she thought the girl was ready to leave the cells. When Master slipped out of the girl, she opened her mouth and let his last blast land on her tongue. Swallowing quickly, she licked him clean, and, when he was back to full hardness, turned to the girl. She licked up what was left of Master's seed, before concentrating on driving the girl to another climax. The girl was still so turned on from her previous release that it only took a few minutes to push her over the edge again.

* * *

Cho fingered herself as she watched Fleur licking Pansy, knowing from personal experience just how talented the Veela was with her tongue, she knew that the girl would soon be going out of her mind with pleasure. Cho had observed most of Pansy's as well as the other prisoner's, interviews, and Pansy had consistently demonstrated the best attitude of all the women, and she was looking forward to giving the girl a proper welcome to the family that night.

She knew that Harry's other wives and slaves would enjoy making Pansy the center of attention after dinner, or, as Harry laughingly called it, the living pudding course. It was a tradition, from even before her joining Harry, that whenever a girl took her collar, that all the other girls took turns licking her to climax. From what she had found out, the tradition got started the night he bonded Amelia, Susan and Hannah, after he and Tonks had saved them from an attack by Voldemort and several of his Death Eaters. He had Tonks licking Amelia after he bound her, and the two of them doing the same for Hannah after Harry claimed her. It took some time before he got Susan and Amelia in bed together, but the two of them are found together more often than not these days. 

Noticing that Fleur had given Pansy another climax, she tapped the blonde on the shoulder, and moved into position. Spreading the girl's cheeks, she was briefly grateful to see that she was clean before using her tongue along the crack, making Pansy squirm above her. Running her tongue along the ring, she got it nice and wet before pushing her tongue inside. Once she had the girls bung wet enough, she gathered up Pansy's juices on her fingers, and worked them inside the rosebud, stretching her, being careful not to hurt the girl with her nails. 

When Cho was able to get three fingers into the girl's arse, and making her moan with pleasure, she slipped her hand free and nodded at Harry, who moved forward and pushed into the puckered ring. At his gesture, she and Fleur moved up Pansy's body, and each of them latched onto one of the girls breasts, fondling them and using their mouths on the sensitive skin. Catching Fleur's eye as they each sucked on a nipple, she grinned in amusement at the way the girl was babbling incoherently in her pleasure. 'She's probably cum more in the last two hours than she has in years, it's no wonder she's losing her mind!'

* * * 

Harry pushed forward, enjoying the heat and the tightness of the girl's arse. He moved slowly, allowing her to adjust to him again, even though he had been taking her this way on a weekly basis for the past 3 years, she still needed to stretch out. He was well aware that his preference for buggering the women was the subject of a great deal of amused speculation in the slave dormitories, but none of them had ever figured out why he took each of them that way so often. Some of the theories were quite amusing, but none of them had ever figured it out. The truth was, besides the fact that he enjoyed it, was that, for the women, it was just about the ultimate in submissive acts, and he used it to reinforce their submission to him on a regular basis. He knew, from conversations, that the men had figured it out, and all of them buggered their slaves on a regular basis as well. 

Thinking of the men, he realized he needed to make it clear to them that P-2742 would no longer be automatically available to them once she took her collar. He didn't think it would be a problem, especially since he publicly slapped Sirius down when he was sniffing around Heidi and Maxine the morning after he came back, and he had kept to his own women since then. 

The only one who might need a reminder was Gregory, but that was more to do with the fact that she had been available to him in the Slytherin Dorms as well as in the cells, and a habit is hard to break. It shouldn't be that difficult, since there were still two other former Slytherin girls from his year in the cells, and considering their attitudes, he doubted that either of them would be leaving the cells before they were ready for a rejuvenation potion. Gregory also had the final girl from his year as his regular bed mate, and Millicent didn't object when he went to the cells, so he shouldn't be a problem, but, if he was, he'd just take Millicent from him for the night and give her to Filius, to emphasize the point. Hopefully only one lesson would be needed.

Hearing the girl moaning below him, he focused his attention on her, and saw that his women had been doing their assigned tasks nicely, between their mouths on each breast, and their fingers plunging into her pussy, as well as his cock plunging into her, she was primed to explode again. He looked deep in her eyes, seeing the desire and, finally, the worship there, he knew beyond a doubt she was ready for her collar. 

Pulling out of her arse, he gestured and Fleur and Cho stopped what they were doing and backed away, allowing him to straddle the girl's chest. Conjuring some oil, he splashed it between her breasts, and she automatically pushed them together, creating a valley for his cock. Sliding between them, he pumped slowly, enjoying the sensations. He knew he was close, so he looked down at her, staring at her mouth, to see if she was paying attention, and she was, opening obediently. Speeding up his thrusts, he pulled back from between her breasts and rose up, pointing his cock at her face.

* * *

She looked up at the Warden, seeing him stroking himself through a haze of lust. She couldn't explain it, but she felt an overwhelming need to swallow him, she didn't care where he had been, she just needed him in her mouth, so she opened her mouth as wide as she could, raising her head from the pillow in an obvious invitation. He didn't disappoint, sliding into her mouth and over her tongue. She was amazed that he was clean, but wasn't going to complain, as she locked her lips around him, and started sucking, using her tongue as best she could along his length. She was pleased that he was making sounds of enjoyment at her efforts, it somehow seemed more important than ever before that she pleased him. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did. Remembering that she had use of her hands, she reached up and started fondling his balls, gently stroking the skin behind the sac and feeling him shiver with pleasure. She felt his sac tightening, and, along with the way he seemed to pulse in her mouth, she knew that he was about to cum, so she tilted her head back allowing him to slide deeper into her mouth, and started swallowing. 

She knew from past experience that he would cum a great deal more than any of the other men she'd been with, but was determined to swallow everything he gave her this time. She did her best, but, unfortunately, he had more than she could swallow, and she had to let some of him flow out of her mouth and down her chin. When he pulled out her mouth, she turned her head, ashamed that she had failed, and afraid things were going to go back to the way they were before.

Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up, afraid to see the disappointment there, but saw him smiling down at her instead, his green eyes shown with a warmth she had never seen there before, and she couldn't believe her ears when he softly said, “Congratulations, Pansy, you passed!” 

Hearing her name for the first time in three years, in the last situation she ever expected, was too much for her, and everything went black! 

* * *

Harry looked down at his newest slave, carefully masking his amusement in a show of concern, as he gently woke her up. Pansy looked around, curiously, and then, feeling the weight around her throat, reached up to touch the golden collar that had formed. He was watching her eyes carefully, and could see the instant acceptance there, and said, “Yes Pansy, it's true, your dreams have come true, and you don't have to return to the cells again. I've been watching you since you arrived here, and you've shown that you have paid the penalty for what you did, and have earned this reward.”

The look of happiness in her eyes, the absolute devotion to him that he saw there, made him want to shake his head. She was absolutely no challenge at all, and he almost felt guilty about the changes he put her through, almost, but not quite. He hoped that at least one of the women still in the cells would offer him a challenge, or he would be inclined to think that Salazar and the other founders research was actually correct about the nature of magic in the Master/slave bond. He almost wished that things had worked out to bring Hermione into it, but she and her family had been safely in Australia for the last several years, and she was showing no signs of returning anytime soon. 

Turning to Fleur, he said, “Take your new sister and help her get cleaned up, I want her to stay with you tonight so you can explain the new rules to her, and we can get her wand back in the morning.” Fleur nodded, and moved to help Pansy off the bed. The younger girl stood on unsteady legs, and Fleur wrapped her arms around her, and they walked out of the room.

Cho was pulling her robes back on when he turned to her, and she smiled, “So you've got another one, Harry, how many more do you think you'll get from the cells?”

Harry paused, thinking, “Probably only one or two more, for right now, most of them are still too set in their ways, and they honestly think that Voldemort is going to rise from the dead again and set them all free! That will change eventually, but I expect it to be another year before some of the hardcore purists change enough to be brought out. But Lisa and Sally-Anne will probably be the getting out in the next few months. We both know that the two of them really don't belong here, but Kingsley couldn't afford to show them leniency, just because they fought against the Death Eaters.” 

Cho nodded, “I can understand that, if he had tried to let them off, the remaining old families would have had him out of office faster than you could blink.”

Harry grunted in agreement as he gathered his clothing. 'Of course, the fact that I was quietly encouraging him to put them on trial might have had something to do with it as well,' he thought to himself, 'not that I would ever tell any of you that.' 

“I'm going to take a bath and finish up some work before dinner, can you make sure that the others are aware of Pansy's change of status? I'm sure they will want to welcome her properly, so they need some advance notice.”

“I'll let them know. Is there anything special you want for dinner tonight? Or should I have Dobby surprise us?”

“Talk to Pansy, find out what her favorite meals are, and have Dobby prepare that, give the girl a treat.”

With a nod, she turned and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Once his wards told him that she had left the outer office, Harry grinned and turned to the orb that he had put on the shelf earlier. “Did you enjoy that Draco? Knowing that your betrothed is now my slave? Knowing that she will be sucking my cock and swallowing my cum on a regular basis, after I shag her in the pussy and arse? If your lucky, I'll bring you out when I take your mum the next time. Did you know that I've been shagging your mum since our fifth year at Hogwarts? I have, and I even had her on your bed at Malfoy Manor! She squeals really nice when I'm buried in her arse, and absolutely loves it when Penelope joins us, she can't get enough of licking that mudblood pussy!” Laughing, he waved his hand, and the orb, which had been pulsing a furious crimson, faded back to it's normal gray, before going completely dark again. 

Taking the orb, he walked back into his office and opened the hidden space in the wall, showing four rows of orbs, eleven on a shelf, except for the shelf that had the open spot labeled Draco Malfoy. Setting the orb in place, his eyes ran along the labels, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Tom Riddle, Delores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, and many others. All of them were filled with white fog, some brighter than the others, Dumbledore and Riddle were the brightest, while Umbridge was barely visible. Smirking, he could still remember the look of shock on Albus' face when he killed him, the Sword of Gryffindor sliding into his chest. And the delicious agony on Albus's face when when the blade sucked the old man's soul from his body? Who'd have thought a Summer of reading Micheal Moorcock would lead to such interesting ways to enchant the sword?

Shutting the cabinet, he tapped the runes in the order only he knew, and the cabinet faded away again. Sitting down at his desk, he activated the monitoring mirrors in the prisoner areas, knowing that the women would either be there, or in the common area. Checking the common area first, he saw that almost all of the women were there, except for Minerva. Scanning the cells, he found her curled up on her bunk in her animagus form. He briefly considered seeing if there was a way to simulate 'going into heat' in the form, and see how it translated into her human form? 

Making a note to discuss the idea with Filius and Penelope, he turned back to the common room and sought out the three Greengrass women. He laughed at the way the three of them were studiously avoiding any contact with each other, the targeted Lustful Dreams potion that the three had been receiving with their last few meals was having the expected result, obviously. A few more days and the three of them would be putting on a live sex show in the Dining Hall for breakfast without being ordered to! It should do wonders in breaking them of their superior attitude, knowing that they have no control over their own bodies. The three of them had shagged each other in the past, but only at his direct order, and they didn't get much pleasure out of it. By the time the potion has done it's work, they will be eagerly having sex with each other at every opportunity. Hopefully the others would understand the lesson as well, the time was growing short before the women would be put to work earning their keep, and some of their attitudes still needed some correction. Jotting down some ideas on a notepad, he sent copies to Luna and Amelia, to get their thoughts, Luna because her mind was as devious as his, and Amelia, because she had a better idea of how much physical correction the women could handle before being permanently damaged.

Glancing up at the clock, he saw that dinner was going to start in less than 45 minutes, and he still needed to clean up. Sending a signal to one of his slaves, deactivated the mirrors and sealed his paperwork in the desk. He had just finished cleaning his desk when there was a light knock on the office door. Calling for the girl to enter, he smiled as Ginny stepped in, nude except for her collar and shoes, and approached the desk.

“It's been a busy day, I want you to prepare a bath for me, Ginevra.”

With a shy smile, the girl went into his private bath, and he soon heard the water running. When she came out to tell him the bath was ready, he rose and followed her into the sunken tub. He relaxed into the water, knowing it would be exactly the temperature he preferred, and let her wash his hair before taking care of the rest of him. She did her usual outstanding job, and he mentally congratulated himself, once again, in making the decision to train her as his body slave. The girl was already a natural submissive, which was reinforced by the life debt she owed him, and that was even before the ritual to remove the soul fragment from her. Of course, if Sirius hadn't started her training and preparing her for him, he might not have given her a second look when he arrived at Grimmauld Place that Summer, but, his dog of a Godfather had done exactly that, and he was extremely grateful. Not as grateful as Molly, of course, but still grateful. 

He still couldn't believe the change in Molly, from such a prudish woman, eager to sniff out deviance and inappropriate behavior, to the fun loving, and eager woman who volunteered to teach him about women, including how to please two women at once, with her daughter as the other woman. Of course, he had already had plenty of experience before he arrived, but he wasn't going to turn down new playmates, and he shagged both of them unconscious. He still laughed when he remembered the look of awe on Padfoot and Moony's faces when they saw the two women sound asleep in his bed, satisfied smiles on their faces. 

After he was completely clean, she reached for his cock, but he shook his head. Seeing the brief look of disappointment in her eyes, he said, “Sorry Ginevra, but we don't have time before dinner, but come to me in the Library after you finish your other duties tonight, and I'll give you what you want.” 

With a happy smile, the girl nodded and climbed out of the tub to get a towel. When he was dried and dressed, he led her from the office and up to the Dining Room. The rest of his people were already there, gathered around the table, where his new slave was being welcomed by all the other members of his family. He nodded, seeing Fleur sitting protectively next to her, he had seen Pansy's crush on the blonde, and decided to give her a reward, because her attitude really was exceptional. 

Taking his seat, he gestured for Ginevra to take the seat next to his, which made a couple of the girls frown slightly, knowing that he had already decided on his companion for the night. The others weren't neglected, his duplication spell saw to that, but the girls seemed to feel that having the original was better than a duplicate. He didn't bother trying to understand, because it really didn't matter to him. 

Running his eyes along the table, he saw that his last suggestion to Cho was already bearing fruit, she was just as naked as all the other women for the first time. Looking over at Luna, she caught his eyes, and then glanced at Cho, and, looking back at him, he could clearly see the understanding and amusement shining there. Raising his glass of water slightly, he acknowledged her insight with a smirk and a nod.

Turning his attention to the platters of food before him, he was surprised to see a variety of pizza and other pasta dishes. He guessed that Pansy had developed a taste for it during one of the Muggle Studies classes the prisoners attended. He didn't mind, he liked pizza just as much as the next guy, but idly wished he had some beer to go with it. 

After they had eaten their fill, Harry cleared his throat, and, once he had everyone's attention, said, “As you have noticed, you ladies have a new sister, and I'm sure you are looking forward to welcoming Pansy in the traditional way, so, if you would clear the table, I'll let you get things started.” At Pansy's curious look, Fleur leaned over and whispered in her ear, causing the girl to simultaneously blush and get a grin from ear to ear.

While the girls were preparing the table, he gestured for Luna, and she made her way over, taking the seat on the other side of him. “After you finish welcoming Pansy, join me and Ginevra in the Library, I want a report on your projects, and you will be staying with us this evening.”

With a grin, she nodded, and leaned across his body to pull Ginevra into a searing kiss, making the redhead blush as red as her hair. 'This was going to an interesting evening,' he thought, as he sat back and relaxed, preparing to watch the show.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter Two - The Room of Requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I really don't like having to post this, but I'm wondering if it's even worthwhile to continue posting on this site? I spend a lot of time and effort on these stories, and the lack of feedback from this site is fairly disheartening. This is the 6th chapter I've posted here, and I've gotten exactly one comment? 
> 
> I know, I know, it's easy to just click the 'Kudos' button, but that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you like the story, leave a comment, let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, even what you didn't understand so I can improve my skills. 
> 
> Thanks, and I'm off the soapbox now
> 
> red

Story TITLE: Summer of Corruption, Years of Deceit   
Chapter Title: The Room of Requirement   
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE:   
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, Ficwad, FanFiction.Net, HP FanFiction Archive  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Inspired by Cypher Three's 'Sirius Sluts' Challenge. Harry was changed by the events of the Third Task, and Sirius found an old Family Spell that spells trouble for the women they encounter.   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: Starts at the end of Third Task and goes extremely AU from there.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There will also be Mind-Control and Dubious consent, incest and other things that would make Michelle Bachman have a conniption fit. There will be bad Weasley's in this story, except for Molly, Ginny and Percy. There will also be Evil Dumbledore.  
AUTHORS NOTES: This will be a darker, even evil Harry. Because of events in the story, he won't be as forgiving as he was in canon.  
YET ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: Readers with long memories will recognize 'Helga's Gift' that is mentioned in this story. For those of you who don't, it's something that I came up with in my Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Phoenix, to explain the rampant female bisexuality in most Harry Potter smut fics. Basically in the founders days, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were lovers, and, one time, after a particularly great romp, Helga idly wished that all the girls in the castle could experience such a wonderful feeling. Being a Magical Castle, Hogwarts heard and responded, And, from that time forward the female students at Hogwarts had, at the least, bisexual tendencies. 

Later That Night  
Harry's Bedroom

Harry slipped out of bed, leaving the girls to their slumber. Both of them had been delightfully enthusiastic that night, especially when he had them using the anal beads on each other. They had been shagging for nearly three hours before Ginevra finally fell asleep, a sated smile on her face. Luna finally begged for a break after he finished in her arse for the second time that night. 

Sliding into his night robe, he made his way across the room, glad he'd only dimmed the lights earlier. He really didn't like the idea of barking his shins on the table near his bed. He opened the door to his study and slipped in, closing it behind him. Once the door was closed, he raised the lights so he could see, and moved to his work desk. Sliding the high backed red leather chair out, he sat down and pulled the drawer by his left leg open. Reaching in, he ran his fingers over the binding of the book. Grimacing, he grabbed the end of it and pulled the book out and dropped it on the desk. 

Glaring at the book as if it were a basilisk, he started chuckling, “Come on Harry, you can do this! It's not like anybody will see it in time to do anything to stop you, and it should nicely deflate the Cult of Dumbledore that is being built up by the old crowd.”

Picking up his fountain pen, he checked that it was full of ink and opened the book, it's blank white pages staring up at him, challenging him, he put the pen to paper and started to write.

New Azkaban Prison  
April 2001

As I'm sure you are aware, if you are reading this, my name is Harry James Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Conquered, or, to a certain unfortunate segment of the population, Warden. I have accepted all these titles, because, in a sense, they are true, but they are not all of who I am. Those who know me for who I am refer to me as Master, and it's a title I accept with pride.

Most of you think you know my story, how, after I was orphaned, I was left, against my parents wishes, with my Aunt and Uncle. I'm sure that most of the stories you've heard have minimized the misery of my life before I got my Hogwarts Letter, because very few really know the truth, and that's the way I prefer it to be. The purpose of this journal isn't to go over my unhappy childhood, but I do want you to ask yourself this question, 'How could a child, raised with abuse and neglect from the time he was less than two years old manage to put all that behind him, and become the Heroic Gryffindor that showed up in all the stories?'

The answer? I didn't! What I did do, is become an accomplished actor by the age of five, and never showing anybody what I was truly thinking or feeling. But that's not really important now, other than to point out that is was Albus Dumbledore who had overridden my parents written wills, as well as clearly expressed desire that I never have anything to do with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. So if you don't like the man I became, more than a little of the blame can be placed on his shoulders.

The events of my first four years at Hogwarts have been fairly well documented, even if they were less than the unvarnished truth. But, after the events at the End of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I became aware of quite a few things that caused me to question what I'd been told over the years.

Most of you are aware of the blocks that were placed on my magic, because much of it came out at Dumbledore's trial, but the vast majority of the old man's crimes were not brought out, because it would cause harm to innocent victims of his schemes. But in order to understand some of my initial actions, it's important to realize that, when I first arrived at Hogwarts, a child of eleven years old, the old pervert put a libido suppressing charm on me! For those who wonder what I'm talking about, a) you are too young to be reading this book, and b) ask your parents!

For the rest of you, understand that I went through puberty barely aware that girls were different from boys. Is it any wonder that, once the charm was broken, that I made up for lost time?

As for how the charm was broken, that is where the story gets interesting. You see, when Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on me in the Graveyard, the last of my mother's blood protection attempted to protect me from the affects. Unfortunately, all it accomplished was to draw away the shields that were containing the fragment of Voldemort's soul in my scar. Fortunately, the fear and the adrenaline kept the memories from the fragment from overwhelming me long enough for me to make my escape. What happened after that is well known, including the confrontation with Barty Crouch Jr, before I was taken back to the Hospital Wing. 

It was sometime during the night that the dreams began, at least, I thought they were dreams at first, it took me a while to realize I was seeing someone's memories. Once I understood that I was seeing the memories of a teenaged Tom Riddle, I understood that, instead of dissipating as I thought, the Tom Riddle that was in the Diary was actually absorbed into my scar. At the same time, I was struck by the similarities between how Dumbledore treated Tom and how I was treated. I realized then that I would never be able to live life on my own terms as long as Dumbledore had any control over my life. 

It was watching those memories that killed any lingering respect for Albus Dumbledore. I had been suspicious of him for several years, ever since Petunia told me that he was the one to dump me on their doorstep that night, and his actions, or rather, his lack of action when it would benefit me just increased those suspicions. I found out what turned Tom Riddle, a moderately powerful orphan into a wizard so terrifying that people were afraid to say his name. It was Dumbledore's doing from the very beginning, because the old man could tell that his fame from defeating his former lover Gellert Grindelwald was going to fade, and he wanted another Dark Lord to defeat. I know this sounds like a deranged fantasy, but I will be including copies of the memories along with this book, but I warn you, several of the memories are not for the squeamish. It seems that Albus's attraction to bad boys didn't end with his affair with Grindelwald, he raped Tom Riddle multiple times in the Seven Years that Tom was a Hogwarts student. 

Tom tried to get help, but Dumbledore had done a very good job poisoning the staff against him that nobody would listen. Kind of like how the Dursley's painted me as a delinquent to their neighbors, and my teachers. I wonder where they got the idea? Voldemort was still going to die, for my parents, and causing me to spend all those years with those people, but I reserved my true hatred for Dumbledore, and was determined to see the old man totally destroyed before killing him. Fortunately, I soon found out that I wasn't the only person who had questioned the old man and his plans, but that was later.

I spent the rest of that night, and the next day secluded in the Hospital Wing. I was visited by Fudge, who was proving even more useless than I'd suspected, and a very uncomfortable few minutes with Cedric's parents. I'm not ashamed to admit that the tears I shed in front of them were real, I had come to like Cedric almost in spite of myself. Ron and Hermione had stopped by for a few minutes before they were forced to leave by Poppy. I was surprised, but pleased not to see Dumbledore at all that day, because to this day I don't know if I would have been able to stop myself from killing the raping bastard for what he did to me and Tom.

It was after dinner that night that I was finally released from Madame Pomfrey's care and I left the Hospital Wing. I had planned on going back to the Tower, but realized that I had too much anger in me to try and pretend I was still the same Harry Potter I was before I entered the maze. I wandered around for about an hour before I remembered Tom's experiences in the “Come and Go Room” and figured that it would be a good place to work off my frustrations. If only I'd known!

After summoning the room, I opened the door, and, instead of the target dummies that I had been thinking of, the room was filled with likenesses of all the girls I'd known over the last four years. To borrow a phrase, my ghast was well and truly flabbered at the sight! The likenesses were all standing there naked, and I'm not ashamed to admit it, I spent a great deal of time just looking them over. I approached the one that looked like my best friend, and her eyes opened as I stopped in front of her. 

Let's just say that I found a much better way to relieve stress than firing off spells at dueling dummies that night. 

Putting the pen down, he shook his hand to relieve the cramping and smiled, remembering that night. It's too bad that he never had the opportunity to find out if the real Hermione was as kinky as the one the room created. He wondered if he was the first student to use the room to lose his virginity? Probably not, if the room had been there as long as he suspected. He still had to smile, remembering everything that happened that night. 

* * *

Saturday, June 26th, 1995  
8pm

The furious anger he was feeling drained away as he took in the sight that greeted him after stepping into the room. Instead of the target dummies he had been expecting, there were rows upon rows of statues. Looking closer, he saw that the statues were incredibly accurate likenesses of the girls he knew, at least by sight, here at Hogwarts. There were also figures of several adult women, including Rita Skeeter and Narcissa Malfoy, who, he was amused to see, was not a natural blonde. 

Of course, it took him several minutes to realize that he recognized them, because all of the figures were completely nude. Considering he'd never seen a naked pair of breasts before, it was no wonder he was overwhelmed. He wandered the rows, comparing the different body types, and he wondered if the grooming reflected the actual women's bodies, because several of the girls were completely clean shaven, while a few had untamed hair covering their crotches. 

He decided that there was a tie for the biggest breasts in the group, between Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and Lavender Brown, and had a quick vision of the three of them drenched in oil, wrestling together. Shifting his sudden erection, he moved away from Susan, and found himself looking at the Patil Twins, who were flanking Cho. He found that he could easily tell the twins apart now, because each of them had a small tattoo on their inner thigh. Padma's was of a Raven, and Parvati had a Lion's head. 

Spending a great deal of time examining Cho, he shook his head at lost opportunity, because he was certain that she would never let him see her like this in person. He paused as a small voice seemed to whisper in his ear, 'why wouldn't she? She was interested in you before, it was just bad luck that Cedric asked her out first. You should try and get in contact with her over the summer.' He found himself nodding in agreement with the whispering voice, and pictured what he would have the pretty Chinese girl doing, although he wasn't certain if she was flexible enough for some of the positions he was considering.

Moving along, he paused to admire the Flying Foxes, as Lee Jordan had dubbed the Gryffindor Chaser Trio, and was intrigued by the fact that the three of them were standing with their arms wrapped around each other, and he wondered if that implied a closer relationship than he had believed?

Finally reaching his best friend, he stopped to admire her figure, he had been aware she was a girl for quite a while, but wasn't sure if he wanted to approach her for a date, because he didn't really understand the purpose of dating at the time. He understood it a lot better now, thanks to the voice whispering in his ear, and was looking forward to putting the advice into practice over the summer if possible, if not, waiting until the next school year. But for now, the sight of all this naked flesh was nearly driving him crazy! He felt like a dam had burst within him, and he was filled with desires he'd never considered before.

Tentatively reaching out, he cupped the Hermione figure's breasts with his hands, only to pull back in shock when a spark left his hand and the figure's eyes suddenly opened and she turned to look at him. Pulling his hands back in embarrassment, he was surprised to find that the figure's hands were gripping his wrists, holding his hands where they were, and when he looked up at her face, she was smiling excitedly at him. When she opened up her mouth, the voice that came out was exactly like Hermione's, and he almost forgot that the real girl was currently up in Gryffindor Tower. Especially when she released his wrists and pulled him into a patented 'Hermione Hug'. 

The feeling of his best friends breasts pressing against his chest caused the problem in his trousers to get even bigger, and her eyes widened as she felt him against her. The smile on her face turned into what he could only describe as a wicked grin, and she dropped her hand, stroking him through his dungarees. “Oh Sweet Baby Maeve, I'm going to enjoy this!” she murmured.

“Hermione? What's going on here?” 

She gave him the look that she reserved for when he or Ron had asked a stupid question, and said,   
“Honestly Harry, isn't it obvious? You asked the room for a way to release your stress and anger, and, with the breaking of the block on your libido, what Hogwarts decided you required was a place to have sex with your choice of partners.” 

He was actually proud of himself, he managed to keep his jaw from dropping, and form a coherent response to that statement.

“I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? It sounded like you said that Hogwarts thinks the answers to my problems is a bit of happy naked fun time!”

She just rolled her eyes at him, before continuing in her explaining things to a three year old voice, “No Harry, I didn't say that, but what I did say is that you have a lot of tension and anger to work out, so you can start to think clearly about your problems. Now, if you don't want to shag Hermione, pick one of the other girls, I'm not actually Hermione, I won't be offended.”

Harry nodded, her words made sense, but he knew that even though this wasn't Hermione, she was close enough that she would feel hurt if he chose someone else. And he couldn't stand to see the look of disappointment on his best friend's face. 

With a grin, he acted on something that the voice was whispering in his. “Tell me, if you were Hermione, what is her favorite fantasy about me?”

He grinned wider as the simulation of his friend blushed bright red. She blinked a couple of times, before clearing her throat and speaking, “Well, you have to understand that your friend reads a lot! Not just her school books, but reading for pleasure, and the pleasure reading just adds fuel to a very vivid imagination, and, well....”

The room faded away, and Harry found himself standing on the deck of an old fashioned wooden sailing ship. Looking around, he saw that there was another ship several hundred feet away, and he could see dead bodies through the smoke and flames that were engulfing the boat. Looking up, he saw the 'Jolly Roger' flapping in the wind from the mast. The ship he was on was moving gently, and he could see it was anchored in the bay off a tropical island. 

Looking down, he saw a bloody cutlass in his hand, and the dead body of a well dressed man lying on the deck, and an older woman sobbing next to him. He absently wiped the blood off on the dead man's clothing and slid the blade into his belt, next to the pistol on his hip. From what he could see, he was dressed in a blue velvet uniform jacket over a white open neck shirt. He was wearing old fashioned trousers that tied at the waist, and sturdy boots. 

Not seeing Hermione, he knew where she had to be, and headed below deck to his cabin. 

She was sitting on the bunk, her eyes red from crying, dressed in the height of fashion, a high closed collar on her dress, and her skirts ruffled. She stood up when the door opened, and a frightened expression crossed her face when she saw him. He really had to wonder about Hermione's taste in reading material, instantly understanding her fantasy, but he waited until she spoke to make sure. He was proven right when she said, in as calm a voice as she could muster, “Well Captain, has my father paid the ransom?”

He shook his head sadly, “Sorry lass, seems he valued his pretty jewels more than your virtue. Alas, he has neither now, and will be going for a swim in a few minutes.”

She went pale, and said, “And my Mother?”

“She's fine at the moment, but that could change, depending on how cooperative you are.” 

She collapsed on the bunk, tears welling up again and flowing down her face. He pulled a kerchief from his coat and handed it to her. “Now, now, milady, it wouldn't have made any difference even if he had paid the ransom, your virtue was always going to be a fading memory before the sun set this evening. The only question was whether it was going to just be me, or to me and my crew?”

She went pale, obviously remembering the look of his crew, who, while being extremely competent, were also an extraordinarily coarse lot. She and her serving girls had been paraded in front of them when they were taken aboard the ship a few days before. Climbing to her feet, she approached him and, taking a deep breath, she said, “What would sway your decision Captain?”

He chuckled, “Well now, milady, that depends on you, and how cooperative you are. If you do as you're told, you will only have me to deal with, and I'll do my best to see you get some pleasure out of things. On the other hand, if you disobey me, you will not only have to deal with me, you'll also be joining your mother and servants in the crew's bunks for the rest of your time with us.”

He watched the emotions flowing across her face, and she stood up straighter, obviously making a decision. She looked up at him and nodded, saying simply“I will submit.”

He grinned, “Good choice, milady. Now, hold still, I don't want to cut you.” 

She blinked as he pulled his carving knife from it's sheath on his calf, and she saw the 12 inch blade gleaming in the light from the lanterns. Slipping the blade into the frilly cuff around her wrist, he sliced the fabric apart, leaving her arm bare. Moving to the other arm, he cut the sleeve off completely. When both sleeves of the dress were loose in his hand he moved behind her and pulled her arms back, using one of the sleeves to bind her wrists together, and the other to lock her elbows together, causing her to arch her back.

He moved in front of her, admiring the look of the girl, her face nicely flushed, although she was trying to appear calm. Her chest was pushed forward by the way he had tied her arms, and he could see she was nicely built. Stepping closer, he lifted the blade to her neck, causing her to inhale sharply, only releasing it when he used the knife to slice the buttons under her collar. He carefully cut the fabric of her dress, leaving the fabric around her throat held closed with three small buttons, because he liked the look of a collar on the girl. Slicing along the shoulder seams, he pull the front of her dress down, leaving her bare to the waist. 

He nodded in appreciation, his free hand fondling her breasts. They were nicely formed, better than a handful each, and firm to the touch, her nipples standing stiff in the chill breeze from the window above their heads. She squirmed in embarrassment as he touched her, but he was amused that her squirming seemed to press her against his groping hand. Apparently some part of the girl realized that this is her fantasy and was enjoying it, he mused.

Getting back into character, he chuckled, “Ah, very nice, milady, very, very nice. Now, if the rest of you lives up to your teats, I might have to reconsider selling you to the flesh pots of Tripoli, although you would certainly bring a nice price from the Sultan, he likes lily white girls like you in his harem.”

'Where in the hell is this dialogue coming from? I know I would never come up with some of this stuff!I guess it's all part of Hermione's fantasy, and I wonder if she's this wild in reality? Definitely going to have to find out!'

Tugging the waist of her dress away from the skin, he cut through the fabric all along one leg, until the dress dropped to the floor, leaving her completely nude before him. He shook his head at the forest of hair between her thighs. “That won't do, that won't do at all!” 

Leaving her standing there in confusion, he stepped to his cabin door, and gave an order to the girl waiting there (he was surprised that the girl was an exact copy of Katie Bell, who was wearing nothing more than a metal collar and wrist cuffs) He watched her scurry away with admiration, until she returned, carrying a basin of water and a razor on tray.

Directing the girl into his cabin, he gestures at his captive, and the girl's eyes light up with understanding, and moves over to the captive. Setting the tray down by the bed, she moves the girl until she is sitting on the edge of the bed. When the captive looks up at him, he said, “I won't abide a hairy woman! Hold still, that razor is sharp and I don't want you bleeding unnecessarily.”

The girl obediently spread her legs, and his servant knelt down and swirled a cloth in the basin of water, before soaking the brown curly hair. He stood and watched the slave do her job, making sure that the hair was wet enough before starting to shave the girl. He was amused at the way the girl squirmed on the bed, if he wasn't watching closely, he would think that it was from humiliation at being touched, but he could tell she was actually extremely aroused. He was looking forward to seeing her reaction to the end of the shave!

He waited, and soon enough the girl was shaved clean. His servant looked up at him for her instructions, and he just nodded. The girl nodded in response, and, setting the razor back on the tray, moved it aside and put her hands on the captive's thighs. Her eyes shot open when his servant's breath blew across her lips, and she started to protest, but a glare from him silenced her. 

The servant slid out her tongue and licked the girl from bottom to top, with practiced ease. Of course, she had lots of practice, all of his bed warmers learned to pleasure another woman, because he required them to. It only took one example being made of the girl who refused, and the rest became quite obedient! Of course, having the girl raped by his crew, then flogged may have been a bit extreme, but disobedience had to be punished, and, as Machiavelli wrote, it was best to make the punishment sudden and severe enough that they don't need to be repeated.

Harry shifted himself in his trousers as he watched his servant licking the captive's pussy, and the captive girl was obviously mortified by the way she was enjoying it! He was getting to the point where he needed relief, so he unbuttoned the front of his trousers, and moved behind his servant. Kneeling down, he pushed forward until he was between the girl's legs. Fingering his servant, he was pleased that she was nicely wet, because he didn't wish to hurt her, she was doing her job without complaint, and did not deserve punishment. 

Pulling his cock out, he pushed forward, burying himself in the girl's pussy. She gasped at being filled, but did not pull her mouth away from the captive's pussy. Pumping slowly, he reached around and fondled the servant's breasts, teasing the nipples the way he knew she enjoyed, making her wriggle nicely against him. Harry wondered if this counted as losing his virginity, since this wasn't actually happening, and the part he was playing was obviously extremely experienced. He mentally shrugged, he didn't really care, it still felt bloody fantastic!

He could tell he wouldn't last long, and pulled out of the girl's pussy, moving to stand beside the captive. She was lost in the sensations that his servant was providing with her tongue, and jerked in surprise when he slapped her face with his cock, wet with the servant's juices. Holding the girl's nose closed, she opened her mouth to breath, and he slipped his cock between her lips.

Putting his hands in her hair, he held her face still as he pushed into her mouth. “Use your tongue on me, and close your mouth around the head. Don't mind the taste, you'll soon get used to it, because you'll be drinking the juices from the source soon enough!”

She did what he told her, and he started pumping into her mouth, relishing the mixed fear, disgust and arousal in her eyes. “Oh, milady, this is nothing, just wait until I bugger your tight little arse!” Her eyes widened, and she moaned in protest, but he just laughed, “Don't worry, I'm told that it only hurts the first few times, so by breakfast you'll be taking a buggering like an English sailor!”

She moaned around his cock, as the servant continued licking her, and soon she was shuddering in pleasure, as orgasm washed through her. He held still, letting her recover before tightening his grip in her hair and moving again. His servant had twisted around, and was using her mouth on his eggs, bringing him even closer to the edge. He managed to growl out, “Swallow it Girl!” before he exploded in her mouth.

He was pleasantly surprised that she was able to keep up with him, and didn't let any of his cum to seep from between her lips. Pulling out, his servant quickly licked him clean, and tucked him back into his trousers. He patted her on the head in appreciation, and the girl picked up the shaving tray and scurried from the room, shutting the door behind her.

“You enjoyed that, didn't you, milady?” He mocked, “Taking the nasty pirate captain's cock in your ladylike mouth, while a girl was shaving your pussy bare, so that everyone can see it? You try to deny it, but you are a nasty little tart underneath your expensive dress, aren't you?” She shook her head in denial, but he sneered, “If you are such a pure lady, why did you enjoy it so much when my servant licked your pussy? And you didn't object to swallowing my dick either, did you?”

He reached behind her and grabbed the cloth binding her arms, pulling her to her feet. Putting his hand at her crotch, he fingered her roughly, the wetness making a squelching noise around his fingers. “You try to deny it, but you know it's true. Deep inside, where you don't let anybody see, you know that this is how you really want to be treated, don't you? You want the world to know you are a nasty little tart, and you enjoy sucking your Master's cock, don't you?”

She shook her head, trying to deny it, but the words don't come out. He watched her, smirking to himself. 'She is too easy, just like all these other high born ladies. They try to deny it, but they've repressed themselves for so long, it doesn't take much to get the whore to come out.' 

Leaning in, he whispered in her ear, “If you are so sure that I'm wrong, I'll make you a little wager.” She looks at him with interest, wondering what he would offer. “If you aren't willing to admit to being everything I say you are within the next 30 days, I'll set you free with all your family money and put you on a ship back to England. If, on the other hand, I'm proven right, well, you'll belong to me for the rest of your life. Interested?”

He saw the determination in her eyes, and knew he had her. It wasn't the first time he'd made the wager, and he'd never lost, all of his bed warmers had started the same way, haughty and convinced they weren't subject to such base desires. The longest it had ever taken was with the Chinese girl, and she broke within eight days.

She nodded, accepting the wager, obviously believing she would win her freedom back. 

Grabbing her by the shoulder, he pushed her across the cabin and out the door. Guiding her down the hallway, he stopped her at the entrance to the brig, and opened the door. His smith was at the anvil, working some pieces of metal into shape. He looked up when the entered, and his eyes landed on the captive. Looking back at the captain with a smile, he waited for the Captain to speak.

“I've decided that the girl doesn't look right without her jewelry, so I want a necklace and some wrist and ankle bracelets for her.”

The smith grinned, “I've got just the thing Captain, put her in place and I'll get them on her.”

Grabbing the girl by the hair, he pushed her to her knees, pressing her breasts against the metal of the anvil. The smith turned around, two curve pieces of metal in his hands. When she saw the collar, she started to struggle, but the Captain slapped her on the arse to keep her still. The smith said, “Do you want it permanent or removable, Cap'n?” 

“Make it temporary for now, she thinks she'll be taking it off in 30 days.”

The man laughed, shaking his head, “She took your wager, then? Why don't I just make them permanent? I've been with you for years, and never seen a girl beat your wager.”

He chuckled, “This one thinks she'll be the first, and, she's got some spine, I like that.”

“You're the Captain,” the man said agreeably, and slipped the front piece of the collar around her throat before lifting up her hair to put the back around her neck. “Hold still girl, I don't want to hit you with my hammer before the Captain is through with you.”

She froze in place, but still winced when the hammer hit the metal, pounding the bolts in place. She was shivering in fear when she was pulled back to her feet, and didn't even react when she felt the cloth holding her arms together fall away. Her hands were still clasped behind her back until his hands pulled them apart, and she realized that her arms were free. She didn't even get a chance to rub the feelings back into her hands when her wrists were pulled in front of her, and he put his weight on them, holding them down on the anvil. She didn't struggle against the manacles, or the ankle cuffs he was holding her too strongly to be able to move. 

He grinned as he pulled her to her feet, and made her walk across the room, giving the smith a show as her breasts moved with each step she took. He doubted the man would ever be given the opportunity to touch her, unless she really angered him, but he had no problem letting him admire her, she really was a comely wench.

After he decided the smith had seen enough, he ordered the girl to stop, and return to the anvil. The smith bolted the end of a 12 inch length of chain to one of her cuffs, and connected it to her other wrist. Grabbing the chain, he pulled her from the cabin and back down the hallway, passed the entrance to his cabin, and up a ladder. He blinked at the bright sunlight hitting his eyes, but smiled widely at the rest of his crew. Excellent, an audience would be perfect for the next stage of his entertainment. 

Pulling the girl behind him, to the jeers and whistles of his crew, and a few feminine cries, 'must be the girls mother and servants,' he strode to the foredeck and addressed the gathered men. “A'right you bastards, take a good look at her, but remember, she's my property, and if any of you try to use her without permission, you'll be feeding the sharks! But, you can still watch as I teach the girl her proper place, you see, she doesn't want to admit that she's a filthy little tart just like all the high born ladies we've entertained, so I've made a little wager with her. She's going to admit that she needs and wants what I do to her, that she loves being my whore within 30 days. She doesn't think she will, but I'm going to prove her wrong.”

He turned to look at the girl, enjoying the way she was blushing from her face all the way down to her breasts. But he could also see the glazed look in her eyes, that told him she was also extremely aroused. He had seen the look often enough to understand what it meant, and knew that she would be completely his within a day or so. It was a pity, he really thought she would be a challenge. 

Shrugging, he pulled on her chain and led her to the mast. Turning her so she faced the wooden shaft, he pulled her arms over her head, and hung the chain on the hook imbedded in the wood. Putting his foot between her legs, he moved them apart and chained her ankles to the deck. He smirked, his men had scoffed when he had put the chains and hook in place before sailing on their first raid. They changed their tune when he showed them just what the chains were used for, as he trained the Indian Princesses as his bed warmers. The sisters were the first to lose his wager, and he'd had them for 3 years now.

Once he had her in place, he looked over at the serving girls, all four of them were huddled together protectively, their hands trying to hide their nude bodies from the leering men. He found it interesting that Hermione had cast Parkinson, Davis and the Greengrass sisters as her servants. Pointing at Daphne, he had her dragged forward and pushed to her knees.

Grabbing the girl's black hair, he turned her head so she was looking up at him, and he said, “Listen carefully, I'm going to be shagging your mistress in just a few minutes, and it's your job to make sure she's wet enough not to be hurt. If you refuse, I'm going to have you whipped raw and then give you to the Moor to break in, and then, if you are still alive, I'll let every member of my crew have you before hanging you in that rusty cage up there until you die, and then I'll have your body cooked and served to your sister for dinner, understood?”

The girl started crying in terror at his words, and nodded quickly. He smiled at her, “Good, I'm glad. Now, make sure she is ready for me, and I'll see that you are rewarded.” The girl shuffled forward, and put her face between her mistresses thighs, and stuck her tongue out, giving a long lick. He stood back and watched, the servant must have had some experience, based on the way her mistress was moaning against the mast. 

Leaning forward, he said to the servant, “You are doing a good job girl, have you done this for her before?” When the girl nodded, he said, “And has she ever pleasured you?” She girl shook head emphatically. “Don't worry, she will soon. I want you to finger yourself while you are pleasing her, and, when you get done, stick your fingers in her mouth so she has to clean them.”

The girl pulled her face back so he could see her grin wickedly and nod, before dropping one of her hands between her legs and going to work. 

He moved so he was standing by the bound girl's head, and leaned forward, “Are you enjoying your servant girl's tongue? I told her to do a really good job, because I want you nice and wet when I part your lily white thighs with my cock! I'm going to make you scream with pleasure, milady, and everybody is going to know you are nothing more than a cock hungry little whore, and there is nothing you can do about it. Do you think your mother knew what a little strumpet you are? She does now!”

“And she's going to watch, along with everybody else later tonight when I line up all the women on the ship, and you are going to lick each and every one of them until they beg you to stop, even your mother!”

He didn't know if it was his words, or the girl's mouth on her pussy, but the bound girl threw back her head and shrieked as she collapsed in orgasm, her body pressing against the mast. When she was back in her right mind, he gestured for the servant to come forward, and she did, removing her fingers from her pussy and climbing to her feet. 

He stopped the girl before she could bring her fingers to the captive's lips, and said, “Now, milady, I want you to turn your head and look at your servant, and open your mouth. I want you to look in her eyes as you suck her fingers clean, so she will know just how much it excites you, being treated like the whore you are, and she's going to go back and tell your mother, and all the other servant girls, so they will all know you aren't any better than they are.” Nodding at the servant, she rubbed her fingers over the girls mouth and forced her fingers between her lips. He watched as the servant stared into the girl's eyes, and a wicked grin formed on her face. When she withdrew her fingers, he said, “Well?” and the girl nodded.

“She's just what you said she was, she was as excited as I've ever seen her, and she was almost worshiping my fingers, licking the juices off!”

“Good, now, I need you again” She looked at him curiously, but nodded in understanding when he opened his trousers and he pulled his cock out. She moved to where he was standing and knelt down in front of him. Taking his cock in her hands, she started stroking him, and spat on the head, rubbing her spit all along the head and shaft. 

“Damn, you are good!” he moaned, as she used her tongue to tease the head. “Just get it wet for now, if you really want to show me what you can do, I'll send for you tonight!” 'Damn this is a sick fantasy, Hermione!'

She nodded, opening her mouth and sucking on the head, before sliding her mouth forward and taking more of the shaft inside. When he felt the head bump against the back of her throat, he pulled back, letting her get him even wetter. She was very good with her tongue, rubbing along the underside and teasing the vein, he knew he would lose control quickly and didn't want that yet, although the idea of painting her face did have it's appeal. Tapping her on the shoulder, she pulled away from his cock, and he grinned, “Good work, and I promised you a reward, didn't I?”  
She nodded, still kneeling.

Turning, he looked at the crowd, and found the one he was looking for, gesturing, the tall blonde strode forward at his signal, and, when she reached him, knelt down next to the girl. “Fleur, I promised this girl a reward for good service, so take her to the seraglio and give her a full bath and shave, and show her how I reward good service.”

The blonde smiled and rose to her feet, reaching down, she helped the raven haired beauty to her feet, and, with a smile to him, leaned in and kissed the girl gently on the lips before leading her off the deck.

Hearing a whine, he turned back to the bound girl, and laughed as she tried to bring her thighs together, she was shifting her weight from foot to foot, dancing impatiently. Slapping her on the arse, he said, “Don't worry, milady, I haven't forgotten you, but you need to have patience, I'm the one in control here, and you are the one chained naked to the mast where your mother can see your bits!”

She moaned again, and he shook his head, so easy. He didn't know where this gift of his came from, but it never failed him, he knew what she needed the instant he saw her through his spyglass. Stepping forward, he slid his fingers inside her grasping lips, and pumped slowly for a moment or two, getting his fingers nice and wet. Pulling his fingers away, he gripped his cock with his free hand, and rubbed the head along her lips, drawing a whine of need from the girl. 

Slipping the head inside, he laughed as she clenched around him, shuddering as another orgasm hit her, now that she was being taken the way she wanted. While she was still shivering in pleasure, he pushed forward, stretching her out until he was all the way inside her. He wondered at the lack of a barrier, but didn't worry about it, she was still tight enough to be a virgin. 

Reaching around, he fondled the girl's breasts as he stroked into her, his hips slapping against her fleshy arse cheeks. He wasn't surprised that the girl climaxed again with him inside her, but the tightening of her walls around him was enough to make him growl out his own release, painting the inside of her pussy, and dripping down her thighs as he pulled out. 

He was still rock hard, and wanted to finish taking the girl before moving the crew off the ship and onto the beach. Spitting onto his fingers, he pulled the girl's arse cheeks apart and shoved his index finger through the ring of muscle, making the girl cry out in pain. Slapping the fleshy cheek, he said, “Hush girl! I told you that it would be happening, so just relax and try to enjoy it, don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough.”

She shook her head in denial, and he honestly thought she might be telling the truth this time, but he really didn't care. He had told the girl he was going to be buggering her, just like he told all his bed warmers, and they all learned to enjoy it, he knew she would as well.

Working another finger in, she cried out, but it was muffled this time, as if she was biting her lip to keep quiet. He pumped the fingers in and out a few times, moving them around and stretching her before adding a third finger.

She didn't even moan when he added the third finger, and by the time he had his fourth finger moving inside her, she was even pushing back against him. Nodding, he judged she was loose enough, and slid his cock into her pussy, getting it slick with her juices before sliding out and adjusting slightly. He lined his cock up with the stretched out ring, and pushed forward, nudging the head through the muscle. 

He held still for a moment after the rosebud closed around him, letting her adjust to the feeling. When she had stopped moaning, he started moving, going a bit deeper with each thrust, until she was pushing back against him. Reaching around, he used his clean hand to finger her pussy, making her shiver in pleasure. Leaning down, so he was pressed against her back, he said, 

“Are you sure you aren't enjoying this? Having your mother and your servants and everybody else watching you taking my cock in your arse, and you fucking back against me like a Lisle Street Strumpet? They all know you are nothing but a cock hungry little whore, so why are you trying to fool them? You know this is what you really want, isn't it? You want everybody to know, so you don't have to hide any more, don't you?” 

He punctuated each question with another thrust, building up speed as he buried himself in her arse, relishing the heat and the tightness. The way she was clenching around his cock and his fingers told him she was extremely close, just a bit more should send her completely over the edge and make her his completely. He moved his fingers inside her, and found the little nub that he was looking for, and started rubbing it gently, while pumping gently into her rear hole. 

“Just say the words, you know you are dying to say them, aren't you? You are dying to admit that I was right about you, to shout it to the sky so everybody knows. Just go ahead, say the words, and I'll let you cum, give you the release you are panting for, just say the words! It's all you have to do, and you can have everything you ever desired!”

He wasn't disappointed, as she yelled out, “Yes! Yes! You Fucking Bastard! I love it, I love being treated like the filthy whore I am, and I don't care who knows it, just keep shagging my filthy hole!”

'So easy', he thought, as he enjoyed the profanity spewing from her mouth. Giving her the release, he said, “Cum for me girl! Cum like you've never cum before!”

The cursing continued as he felt her bucking against him, but soon the words faded away and soon all that were coming from her throat were almost bestial growls and cries, as she fully lost herself in the sensations that had been building for years. 

Pulling out of her arse, he grabbed the chain from the hook and lowered her to her knees. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes, and she reached for his cock. Stepping back, he said, “Close your eyes and mouth girl, I need to get cleaned up before you suck me again!”

When she did as he demanded, he stroked himself and, with a roar, his seed spurted from his cock and splashed all over her face and chest until he finally finished, standing there panting as he caught his breath. Pulling his trousers up, he gestured for one of the girls to take care of his newest bed warmer. 

Closing his eyes, he couldn't believe how filthy Hermione's mind really was! Feeling something change, he opened his eyes, and found himself back in the Room of Requirement, dressed in the same clothes he wore earlier that night. 

Hearing heavy breathing, he turned and saw Hermione sitting on the floor, her legs spread wide and one hand fingering herself as her chest heaved, her nipples rock hard. Eventually she got her breathing under control, and smiled up at him, “Whew! That was intense! I've never tried to recreate a mental image like that before, but she has a really vivid imagination, and I could draw from her mental picture to create that scene. She paused, and then said, “Is that what 'It's Always the Quiet Ones,' means?”

He laughed, “I think so, but I have to say, I'm really looking forward to finding out if real Hermione is as kinky as she is in her fantasies!”

She smirked at him, “She's even kinkier! And she's got a submissive streak a mile wide and deep where you are concerned Harry.” 

“Oh bugger! I don't know if I can handle her if she's even wilder than that fantasy. Although it was a hell of a lot of fun!”

He closed his eyes, remembering the other girls in Hermione's fantasy, and pictured her kneeling before all of them, her wrists chained behind her back as she used her tongue on all of them. Picturing her using her mouth on Daphne, and Cho and the Patil Twins just got him hard again, and he said, “I don't believe it! I'm ready to go again.”

He didn't hear anything from Hermione, and when he looked at her, she was back in position, no sign that she'd ever moved. When he touched her again, a voice came from the room, saying, “Choose somebody else this time, Harry, that body needs to rest!”

Chuckling, he wandered through the room, and stopped in front of Daphne Greengrass. He wondered if she would fall into the same fantasy that Hermione created, and reached out to run a finger across the black haired beauty's nipples, causing them to crinkle in pleasure. 

The room shifted around him, and for an instant, he saw the Slytherin Common Room, before it faded and he found himself back in his cabin aboard the Lily's Revenge, and Daphne was standing nude before him, her hair pulled back and her arms behind her back, thrusting her breasts forward. 

Smiling, he moved toward the girl, who was looking at him steadily, with a slight smile on her own face. “You aren't going to try and play the innocent virgin with me, are you girl? Not the way you sucked me out on the deck.”

She laughed, “I'm 17 years old, and haven't been a virgin since I was 12! The Master of the House insisted on opening the servant girls at that age, and we had to service all three of them, the Husband, Wife and daughter. Thank you for killing him, by the way, he really wasn't a very good man.”

He laughed, “And you think I am? I'm going to be taking your mouth, pussy and arse while you are in my cabin, and if you hadn't impressed me with your skills, and your looks, you would be with your sister and the others entertaining my crew right now! The crew won't hurt them deliberately, because they know I won't stand for it, but they are hard men, and the other girls are in for a rough treatment. The only thing that they won't experience in the crew quarters is being buggered, I reserve that right for myself to break them in.”

Shrugging she said, “It won't be the first time, we've all been buggered before, the husband liked to have us entertain his friends and business partners, so we've gotten used to it.”

He shook his head, “Well, the other girls will have a chance to impress me over the next few days, and if they do a good enough job, I'll keep them here with me, instead of selling the lot of you to the flesh pots in Tripoli. Now, we've talked long enough, you know what you are here for, so get to work!”

Kneeling down, she reached up and pulled him out of his trousers, and, planting a kiss on the head, proceeded to surpass her earlier blow job with ease.

The Present  
Harry's Office 

It was after he had thoroughly exhausted the simulated Hermione, and moved on to Daphne and managed to wear her out that he began to suspect that something was going on. He didn't find an answer in the room, but he was much more relaxed when he made his way back to his dorm for eight hours of sleep. Of course, his dreams probably would have been much more interesting if he'd been aware that, in the Gryffindor 4th Year Girls Dorm, and the 5th Year Dorm, as well as the 4th Year Slytherin Girls Dorm, Hermione, Katie Bell and Daphne Greengrass were all having extremely erotic dreams about him.

Unfortunately, he didn't find out about it until later that Summer, when Cho and Luna arrived on his birthday to give him a most unexpected birthday gift.

While he was sleeping, part of his mind had been active, making plans and testing different ideas to get free of both Voldemort and Dumbledore. He also knew he would need allies, and started thinking about who he could trust. He immediately discarded Ron and his family, simply because they were too close to Dumbledore, and besides, Ron had proven himself a fair weather friend already this year. He was fairly sure that Padfoot and Moony could be counted on to help, if approached properly. 

Shaking his head to clear the memories, he smirked, at least that part of the plan had already been accomplished. Dumbledore's head, along with Voldemort's, adorned pikes outside of Gringotts for 77 days before he even started his 6th year at Hogwarts. 

Hearing his door open, he looked up and smiled at one of the people most responsible for him achieving that goal. Luna stood in the doorway, the light illuminating her nude body, and reflecting off the diamonds in her collar. Waving her in, she shut and locked the door behind her and strolled across the room, her head held high, no sign of the submissiveness she displayed when others were around. They both knew he was her Master, and neither of them had any desire to change things, so the two of them dispensed with the unnecessary fripperies when they were alone.

Sitting on his lap, she shifted so that his erection was standing out from his robes and rubbing against her pussy lips. Sighing in pleasure, she looked at the journal and then looked at the mirror across the room, catching his eyes in the reflection, she raised her eyebrow in question, and he nodded, they had been together long enough they didn't need the words. Pulling the journal to her, she read quietly, humming a tune only she could hear, and rocking back and forth, making him groan as her juices coated his cock. 

He could see the slight smile on her face in the mirror, confirming that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Deciding that turnabout is fair play, he rests his left hand on her thigh, and lets a trickle of his magic flow from his fingertips and into the bare skin. She paused in turning a page for a second, but otherwise didn't show any reaction, but he could see her grin get wider in the mirror, so he increased the flow of magic, and this time she bit her lip to keep quiet. Upping the ante, he wraps his other arm around Luna's waist, and shifts so he can cup her breast with his free hand. Rubbing his thumb under her breast, she shudders, gasping out, “Damn it, Harry, you don't play fair!” as she drops the journal on the desk and raises herself off his cock. 

He just grinned, “Who said I was playing, Luna dear?”as he shifted his hands so he could hold her waist. Holding her in place, he shifted so his cock was right at her entrance, and pulled her down, impaling her. He loved the way she moaned as he filled her, even after the countless times they were together, he didn't think he would ever get tired of it. She tried to move, to raise herself off of his cock, but he held her in place, knowing the game she was playing. Planting his feet, he rolled his chair back and moved to his feet, still buried within her. As he moved, Luna's feet hit the floor, but he had her bent over his desk, her breasts pressing into the polished oak, before she could move. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled them behind her back and held them together as he slammed into her.

* * * 

Luna closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Harry taking her, she knew it would happen as soon as she started teasing him, and had been looking forward to it. It was a game they had played before, and would, no doubt play again. It reminded her of how things were in the beginning, when Master hadn't been responsible for so many women, when they were still in the planning stages of changing the world. There were times she regretted that her gift wasn't settled enough to know what Harry was going through that night, or she would have known to be in the Room of Requirement to give herself to him, instead of having to wait until his birthday. That way she could have been his first slave, the way she had hoped, but by the time she became aware of the changes, she was already back home.

In a way, it was good that she wasn't his first, because, by the time she he claimed her, he had already gained enough experience to make her first time wonderful. And when he told her father that he wanted to sign the contract to make her the Black wife? It was all she could do not to slide to the floor and take him in her mouth to express her appreciation. If Daddy hadn't been there, she was sure she would have done just that. Of course, Daddy has long since gotten used to Harry shagging her while he was in the room, so it wouldn't be a big deal to do it now. His only concern is that she is happy with Harry as her Master, and he knows that she is.

“SMACK!”

She was pulled from her musing by Master's hand slapping her arse, and realized she had stopped moving while thinking. Pushing back against him, she tightened her walls around his cock, increasing the sensations for both of them. She held still as he pulled back, before slamming back inside her, drawing a gasp of pleasure from her lips. She had known from the first time she had seen him that he would be her only man, and had been looking forward to taking him into her body. She had fingered herself many times imagining what he would do with her, only to find that the reality far outstripped her fantasies, and she had always been blessed, or cursed, with an extremely vivid imagination.

He seemed to know exactly what she needed, whether to be treated as a pampered pet, or to be tied down and taken, as he did the first time they were together, and he always provided it. She moaned in happiness as she felt one of his fingers sliding easily into her bum, she was already partially stretched from taking him that way twice that night, so it was easy for him to work three fingers, then four, into her arse. She crooned as she felt the slick liquid coating his fingers as he worked them inside her, before taking them out and wiping them clean in her hair.

* * *  
Harry smiled down at his squirming wife/slave, knowing she wanted this just as much as he did. Pulling out of her grasping pussy, he shifted slightly, pushing the head of his cock into her rear hole, loving the velvety tightness as much as he always did. She was the first of the women who enjoyed being buggered unreservedly, Fleur also enjoyed it, as does Gabrielle, but they came later. All the other women needed a mental adjustment before they started enjoying submitting to him that way. There were times he felt fortunate that Luna had joined him, because she was the only one of his women that he did not have to alter in any way before she fully accepted her role, she wasn't the first of his women, but she was definitely the Alpha slave, he had even watched as she made Cho, who supposedly wasn't the submissive type, kneel down in front of her! 

All of the other women, even those who allowed themselves to think they were just his concubines, or belonged to other Masters, and not him, submitted to Luna when she wanted them to. And the best part was, none of them questioned it, not even Cho! Granted, the majority of his women had a strong submissive streak already, which was one of the things that made him think Salazar and the others were correct, that magic itself was subject to the complementary forces of dominance and submission. He had observed that the spells he and his women performed were much stronger and focused than they were in the past, and he noticed the same with the other dominant men in his group, when they were paired with their women. 

Leaning forward, he slipped his hands under Luna's body and cupped her breasts, making her moan as he pinched her erect nipples. He kept stroking into her bottom, enjoying the guttural growls that poured out of her throat as she lost herself in the feeling of submitting to him. All too soon, they peaked, and when Luna recovered from her climax, pulled herself off of his shaft and turned around, kneeling before him, her mouth open to take his seed. 

After he finished, and she licked him clean again, he pulled her back into his lap, and she snuggled into him, saying, “You know, we can find Hermione easily enough, and let her know things are safe to come home now. I know that you still want her with you, even though you try to deny it.”

He shook his head, “It's been too long, and I've changed too much, I don't know if it would be the same. I haven't seen her since we got off the Hogwarts Express after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and I was still trying to figure things out.”

She looked up at him in disappointment, “Master, you know I love you, and would never lie to you, but if you think that she wouldn't move heaven and earth to get here if Captain Harry called for her, you are fooling yourself!”

He chuckled wryly, “All right, you've made your point, but I have to know, did you see something that makes you think that we need her here?”

She frowned, shaking her head, “Not a 'seeing' exactly, just a strong feeling that it would be better if she were with us instead of halfway around the world.”

“Good enough, your feelings haven't steered us wrong yet. I'll write her in the morning, but for now, I'm ready for some sleep, how about you?”

With a nod, she slid off his lap, and the two of them walked back to the bedroom, Harry dimming the lights behind him.

End Chapter One


End file.
